


Not Okay!

by Chi_Takashi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Injury Recovery, Ninja War, War, elderly, musings, pondering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chi_Takashi/pseuds/Chi_Takashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obito could almost condemn his creed at this point...and his wondering thoughts. They lead to nothing safe especially when there's so much to do and half a body to do it with!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Okay!

**Author's Note:**

> I just can't get past how adorable and delicate looking elderly Madara is. He looks like the wind could blow and he would crumble. Of course we are now too aware of the inaccuracy of that thought is. Buuuuuut it still lead to something I hope was funny.

Obito sat up in the large bed that had become his home for the past month now. It was pitch dark in the underground cave but his recent training, though still early on, with his Sharingan was already showing improvements in breaking through the inky darkness. He figured it was some late hour of the night. There was not a clear perception of time in the Gedo Cave.

Obito looked up to where the knew the various different Zetsus swayed in time with the earth's vibrations. One could almost think it was a stagnant wind moving them about like rustling leaves. Sometimes they gave Obito the hibijibis! For the most part they were tolerable. His eyes drifted down along the strange statue until he focused on the deformity in it’s otherwise smooth surface. The wooden man. Obito was vaguely reminded of a horror story he was told by his older cousins to when there was construction in the village. A civilian walked too close to the edge of a new house foundation. They tripped just as they works poured in the fast drying concrete sealing the person away instantly. The poor soul was perpetually trapped in a state of screaming for their life. But the wooden man...he did not give the feeling he was reaching out, screaming for his own life...but someone elses.

Obito shook his head giving a small silent laugh. What was he think? All these deep thoughts in the middle of a dank cave when he should be focusing on recovering! He had to get back to his team. Those were his conscious thoughts. Yet his eyes once more moved finally down to the withered man that sat calm and regally on his wooden throne at the base of the statue. He was really curious to know if this guy was really his ancestor Uchiha Madara. Frankly, even if he was not he should have been on higher alert around the old guy just for wielding the name about. But he had helped him and his creed prevented Obito from at least trying to help the elderly shinobi out. It was just part of his nature.

Obito squinted through the abyss looking harder at his relative. Initially, Obito had offered to help Madara with “bathroom stuff” but come to think of it...he had yet to see the old guy even shower. Obito scrunched up his face. Sure he had not either. In his defence he was rehabilitating from **losing his entire right side!** That being said Madara never had an odor or moved much beyond standing or sitting. (Namely sitting.) This brought forth another thought...did Madara use Zetsu to take care of all those types of things? He had noticed a few cloaks and other variations of the “dress” Madara favoured. What bothered Obito the most was...

_‘Does Madara wear underpants under that thing?’_ Obito stared wide eyed at Madara’s sleeping form. He did everything in his shinobi training not to gawk blatantly. ‘Nope! Noooope! Time to go back to sleep. I must be suffering from Chakra exhaustion or something. This is not okay.’ He shivered pulling his covers high over his head thinking only of Rin and her lovely face to wash out the disturbing image of Uchiha Madara in a pair or bright red boxer briefs. _‘Not okay!’_


End file.
